Blind
by timetravelgirl8
Summary: A red ribbon ties them both together, but also blinds each other. [Rebellion] [One-shot]


**"Thank you**, Homura-chan." Madoka whispered, her breath light on Homura's skin. "Thank you, for everything."

"No! Don't leave me!" The other exclaimed. She reached out in front of her, grasping, gripping, desperately for anything. There was nothing, though, so she let her hands drop. She could still feel _her _breath on her neck. Her mind felt tormented, agony in every bone. She couldn't see her. She couldn't touch her. She sat in misery with that stupid blindfold over her eyes.

"Don't leave me... Please, Madoka, Don't leave me alone!" She cried out. Hands around her waist, and a chin on her shoulder. Her mind was playing horrible tricks on her. She felt like Tantalus. It was more than a tease having the goddess so close, but yet so far. She was unable to touch _her_, but was able to feel her every move, every breath, she could even _feel _her smiling…

"I'm always going to be here Homura-chan." The goddess said softly. Almost like the light breeze of the wind. Her voice light and traveled through Homura with venom. "I'm always going to be with you, even if you can't see me."

"I can't see you now!" Homura bowed her head down. Tears fell, staining the cloth blinding her. "I'm blind without you! I'm nothing. I'm hopelessly lost."

A hand moved across the sobbing girl's cheek. "I'll be your guide then," Madoka pressed her lips against Homura's shoulder, "I'll be your light. But for me to do that, I have to go away…"

Homura's face contorted into agony. She didn't want to have Madoka leave her. Not again. Not ever. She needed to be right there beside her. To see her. To feel her. To hug her… hearing her was not enough. It left her wanting more, more that she couldn't have, "this isn't enough." she whimpered. Tears continued to seep from under the cloth "I need to see you. Let me see you. Please, just once?"

There was a sigh, was it frustration? Was she frustrating Madoka? "Homura-chan, I'm sorry-"

Something broke inside. She couldn't hear 'sorry' anymore. Not from her. Not from anyone. "Don't say you're sorry. That has nothing to d-do with me seeing you. Why c-can't I see you? Please!" She collapsed. Her knees giving way to the pressure in her heart. It weighs her down, almost feeling as heavy as the world. "please, Madoka, I love you. I can't let you go… Not yet." She choked on a sob. The presence behind her disappeared.

"Goodbye Homura-chan. We'll met again someday." A giggle followed. It echoed in her head. Why wouldn't she get out of her head? It hurt. It hurt so much. Homura tried to stand, but she was too weak, and ended up almost collapsing. She tilted her head up, to where the sky should have been, but only darkness shrouded her vision.

"Where'd you go?" The cry went unheard as Homura grasped at the blindfold over her eyes. The blindfold was too tight. Her tears started to burn. It felt like her face was on fire. Her eyes, oh hell her eyes.

"Where'd you go Madoka? I confessed my sins. Wasn't that what you wanted?" She whispered. Her skin burned as she tried to stand again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not enough," There was light. A blinding one. The blindfold smoked were it had soaked up the tears. "Madoka...save me..."

Everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan please!" Madoka called out. Panic and confusion within her voice. Homura smiled leisurely, gliding seamlessly behind. "Homura-chan, I can't see? What is this? What happened?"<p>

The demon stopped in front of her. A gloved hand lifted up the others chin ever so slightly. Madoka squirmed. She strained against the ties against her feet and hands. The air was suffocating. "This is to make sure you will never get out of my grasp again."

"W-What?" Wide eyes that were hidden behind the crimson ribbon.

The fuchsia eyed demon tilted her head. A crooked smile on her face. "You heard me correct. I'm saving you from hell of life. You're going to be happy. I'll going make you happy, Madoka." Homura let go and turned around. "Whatever it takes. I'll do whatever it takes."

"I-I never wanted that..." Madoka whispered. "Homura, I just wanted to make everyone happy. I was happy, I was with everyone… Sayaka-chan and Nagisa-chan were with me. I was happy Homura, and…" Her hands retched out, trying to grab the one in front of her. She touched the demon's arm. Homura flinched and she turned back to the goddess, hissing like a snake. She wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

Part of the blindfold had turned dark, it now withered away, and a golden eye peered at her. "I love you too Homura. I'll always remember your confession," She smiled gently. "I'll always remember what you did for me."

Homura moved forward, touching the hand that was gripping her dress. "I still have to do this. I have to save you from that life of despair." She slid her hand up to the others cheek, "I promised you that I would save you from making a fool of yourself. From becoming a witch."

The corner of the golden eye started to water. They stared directly into dull fuchsia, peering into the broken soul behind them. "I understand Homura-chan." Madoka's smile still remained. "But please you have to realize I'm not that girl any more. I'm not what I was. I understand the bigger picture. I understand-"

"NO!" Bellowed Homura, seizing the goddess's shoulders. She shook her harshly. "You understand _NOTHING_. You don't understand all the _pain_ I went through. All the memories that I made. All the time lines that I watched everyone collapse on themselves. Tomeo Mami _killed _herself in one timeline. Miki Sayaka _killed herself_, but you saved _me._ You could have saved yourself, your friends, but yet, you saved _me_.

"Every single time, and every single timeline you saved me. You kept me from going insane, from losing my way. I kept on going for you. You and only you. All the others were just pawns in a chess game, all the minor actors in a play that line's change every time. Every personality changed ever so slightly. But _you._ Every time, _every time _that I reset it, _you _always stayed the same. You always were your innocent self. You always thought of the good for others… for me." Homura paused as she realized her blurring vision was because of her own tears. Leaning her head down against Madoka's forehead she started up again.

"You." She smiled, chuckling softly as she brushed the others salmon colored bangs back. "_YOU_ are the one I love. I will finally protect you. I will finally succeed my wish," As she was talking, the ripped blindfold started to intertwine once again. Fuchsia eyes closed for a brief moment as the demon smiles to herself. Golden eyes though shine with worry and pain, tears already falling. The last thing Madoka's golden eye saw was the fragmented soul turning away.

"This time, I'll fulfill my duty."

And then the darkness returned.

"_I'll make things right. For the both of us."_

**Fin.**


End file.
